prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Go Round!
is the second group attack performed by the six Cures from the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode series. It is first used in episode 32 and it requires the Kirakiraru Creamer and Crystal Animals. From episode 40 on it is replaced with Fantastic Animale. Description First the six animal crystals appear one after another, and circle around a Kirakiraru Creamer. Then the six Cures appear around the creamer, holding their own creamers, and say "Kirakiraru Creamer!". After that, the ring on the creamer rotates through the six colors pink, yellow, blue, purple, red and green, with the background changing to show a portrait of the corresponding Cure. With a press of the button, the kirakiraru star inside the creamer falls down into Whip's rabbit crystal, which glows pink. The other animal crystals appear again, also filled with kirakiraru stars and glowing their respective colors. The six Cures appear again, hold up their Kirakiraru Creamers and put the animal crystals into the handles on top. The Cures' faces appear in profile and shout "Shine bright!". One after another, the Crystal Animals now jump out of the creamer handles, then are shown all six together, while the Cures say "Crystal Animals!". Cure Whip appears again, using the creamer to draw a circle around her crystal rabbit. The two of them disappear in a circle of light. When the circle breaks up and disappears, Whip is riding on a large version of her crystal rabbit. They jump away and are replaced with Cures Custard and Gelato, who repeat the process, appearing on their crystal squirrel and lion respectively. This repeats again for Macaron and Chocolat and their crystal cat and dog, then finally for Parfait and her crystal pegasus. The Cures on their crystal animals appear one after another, shooting streams of kirakiraru stars from their creamers. The villain or monster they were attacking appears, with the Cures on their crystal animals circling around it while still streaming kirakiraru at it. Each Cure, in turn, comes into view while they shout "Pretty Cure Animal-Go-Round!". Finally, the kirakiraru cloud glows and forms into a giant cake with the villain or monster inside. Crystal shapes of the six animals appear on the edge of the plate, then the whole thing explodes into kirakiraru stars and the villain or monster disappears as the screen fades to white. Incantation Japanese All: キラキラル クリーマー！ All: キラッと輝け！！ All: クリスタルアニマル！ All: プリキュア・アニマルゴーランド！ Romanization All: Kirakiraru Kurīmā! All: Kiratto kagayake! '''All:' Kurisutaru Animaru! All: Purikyua・Animaru Gō Rando! Translation All: Kirakiraru Creamer! All: Shine bright!! All: Crystal Animals! All: Pretty Cure・Animal Go Round! Animal Go Round Parfait Memoire! is a powerful attack of the Animal Go Round, which the cures use in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!. The cures require the Kirakiraru Creamer, Crystal Animals, and the Mémoire Mille-feuille to perform the attack. Description Incantation Japanese All: キラキラル クリーマー！ All: メモワールミルフィーユ！ All: パリッと轟け！！ All: クリスタルアニマル！ All: プリキュア・アニマルゴーランド！ All: パルフェメモワール！ Romanization All: Kirakiraru Kurīmā! All: Memowāru Mirufīyu! All: Paritto todoroke! All: Kurisutaru Animaru! All: Purikyua・Animaru Gō Rando! All: Parufe Memowāru! English All: Kirakiraru Creamer! All: Mémoire Mille-feuille All: Crisply Famous!! All: Crystal Animals! All: Pretty Cure・Animal Go Round! All: Parfait Mémoire! Trivia *Animal Go Round is the first attack in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode which uses "Pretty Cure" instead of "Kirakiraru". Gallery Video Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode attacks Category:Group Attacks Category:Attacks